


The Lasat Alpha And The Lasat Omega

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: ABO, Alpha Hera, Alpha Zeb, Beta Kanan, Beta Sabine, Lasat Ezra, M/M, Omega Ezra, Zeb X Ezra, Zezra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Lasat! Ezra and ABO AU, where Zeb, an Alpha Lasat, and the Ghost Crew rescue Ezra, the last Omega Lasat alive, from the hands of the Empire.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Lasat Alpha And The Lasat Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my first time doing an ABO, and I hope I can write this one right! XD Enjoy!

_For millions of years, the universe has been divided into three types of creatures; the Alpha, the Beta and the Omega. The Alpha were the Dominant creatures, usually the highest class and the powerful beings. The Omega were the Submissive creatures, usually the lowest class and the weakest beings. The Beta creatures were the middle ground; they could act both like an Alpha and an Omega._

_As time passed, however, the division of these three types had mostly been forgotten by most planets while others still treasured it, and their civilizations still lived by it’s acknowledgement._

_One of these planets were Lasan. For many years, the Royal Family of Lasan and their High Honor Guards were considered the Alpha while the warriors, merchants, and wise travelers were considered Beta, leaving the rest of the Lasat citizens as Omega._

_But alas, the Empire had to interfere with Lasan’s development, destroying the planet while imprisoning all of those innocent Lasats… all except for one certain Alpha… the Captain of the High Honor Guard…_

X

“Specter 4, this is Specter 2. Come in, Specter 4,”

Zeb groaned at the sound of Hera’s voice from his comm as he forced himself to wake up from his nap. He let out a loud, tired yawn then he picked up his comm to answer.

“Right here, Specter 2. What is it?”

“Report to the cockpit. We’ve got a mission from Fulcrum,”

“Of course we do…” Zeb grumbled. For the whole week, they’ve had nothing but missions from their intel Fulcrum, so it wasn’t a surprise to hear that they were going to have another mission yet again. “I’m on my way,”

With that, he turned off his comm and pried himself off his bunk, stretching and cracking his knuckles then he grabbed his bo-rifle and strapped it to his back before taking his leave. He soon found himself in the cockpit, where the rest of his crew mates were waiting for him.

From the moment he met the Ghost Crew, prior to his instincts, Zeb had recognized who was Alpha, Beta and/or Omega. He himself was a Alpha, so he had to make sure his status wasn’t going to be demoted to a Beta, not that any of them realized what he was doing.

The first he observed was their leader, Kanan. Zeb had first assumed the Jedi to be an Alpha, but after a few missions with him, he recognized him as a Beta.

The second was Hera. She acted more of a leader and a disciplinarian than Kanan, so Zeb concluded that she was an Alpha, but since she was a female, he respected her.

Since droids were never recognized as anything, Zeb skipped Chopper and moved on to observe their recently-recruited crew member Sabine. She was a reckless one, he could tell, but a Mandalorian warrior nonetheless, earning the label of Beta.

“There’s the big guy,” Kanan chuckled, swiveling the co-pilot’s chair to face the Lasat, who sat on the chair behind him.

“What did I miss?” Zeb questioned.

“Nothing yet,” Sabine snickered as she sat on the chair behind Hera’s.

“What matters is that you’re here, Zeb, and just in time to hear about the mission,” Hera turned the pilot’s chair to face the crew. “Now, Fulcrum has given me the intel. There’s a prisoner at a Star Destroyer. All the info that Fulcrum’s Rebel Spies were able to claw out was that the prisoner was a male, a teenage boy, that had been imprisoned for 8 years now,”

Zeb visibly flinched as an uncomfortable thoughts settled in his gut and made his fur stand at it’s end.

‘8 years ago… 8 years ago… the same year Lasan was… destroyed…’

“Imprisoned for 8 years? Poor kid…” Sabine frowned. “How can the Empire lock up a kid 8 years?”

“At least he’s still alive, and that’s all that matters,” Kanan pointed out. “We need to get him out of that Star Destroyer before they get him to the alien slavery camp that’s galaxies away from here,”

“I’ll stay in the Ghost to distract the Ties and to be ready for our escape,” Hera said, already formulating a plan. “All of you will take the Phantom and head to the lower hanger,”

“Once we’re inside, Sabine, Chopper, get to the engine room and plant the explosives,” Kanan went on. “Zeb, you and I will get to the Detention Cells and free the prisoner. I have the coordinates to the specific Detention Cell. All we need is to knock out the stormtroopers guarding him,”

Zeb nodded, snapping out from his thoughts as he grinned and set a fist onto his other hand. “If I get to knock out a couple of bucket heads then I’m game,”

But deep down, he felt that there was going to be an interesting outcome to the mission…

X

The air was full of Beta scents as Zeb and Kanan arrived at the Detention Cell.

Of course, the Jedi doesn’t have the same smeller as the Lasat, so it doesn’t bother him. It doesn’t bother Zeb either, but it give him the idea that most of the stormtroopers and Imperial officers were all Beta, giving him an opportunity to mock them since he was technically more superior and more powerful than them.

Kanan led them through the Detention Halls, and they soon found the cell being guarded by two troopers. Zeb took a big sniff of the air, and his eyes widened to get a scent of neither an Alpha nor a Beta.

It was the scent of an Omega. A LASAT Omega.

“Alright, Zeb,” Kanan’s voice soon cut through his thoughts. “thats your cue. Knock them out, and I’ll open the cell,”

“Huh? Oh, right,” Zeb shook himself back to reality and forced in a smirk. “Time to take down some bucket heads!”

He carefully snuck towards the two stormtroopers then he grabbed them by the helmets and knocked them towards each other. Once the Lasat dragged the troopers away, Kanan came out of hiding and ran to the cell to unlock it. When Zeb came back, the cell was already open.

“We have to be quiet,” Kanan told his companion. “We don’t want to scare off the prisoner,”

“Right,” Zeb nodded, but the moment he neared the cell, the scent of the Lasat Omega grew stronger, making him both curious, suspicious and slightly overprotective. Omegas are usually the weakest since they are submissive, and as an Alpha, Zeb’s instincts were to protect the Lasat Omega.

The two Rebels slowly stepped inside, walking the down the steps as carefully as they could. They found someone on the cell’s bed, curled up in a ball with his head tucked in as he shivered on how cold the cell was. Both the man and the Lasat noticed this, and they exchanged worried glances.

“Uh, hello?” Kanan took a daring step forward, causing the creature’s ears to flicker towards him. “Are you okay?”

The being looked up at them with wide, sapphire blue eyes. His glance went from Kanan to Zeb, whose peridot green eyes widened when he noticed the dark purple stripes on the boy’s indigo fur.

‘LASAT stripes…’

“Wh… Who are you…?”

The boy’s voice sounded weak, just as Zeb thought, as he slowly uncurled from his position to crawl towards them on all fours. Zeb smiled and got down on one knee to meet his eye level.

“Hey, it’s okay, kid,” he chuckled. “We aren’t going to hurt you. Promise,”

The Lasat teen blinked at the older Lasat as he repositioned himself to sit on his legs. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at them, especially at Zeb.

“Y-You’re… just like me…?” he then sniffed the air, and his eyes widened in surprise while his ears gave a flicker. “And you’re… an Alpha?”

“An Alpha?” Kanan stared at his Lasat companion with confusion.

“And you’re… an Omega,” Zeb reached out and gently stroked the boy’s midnight blue hair. “What’s your name, kid?”

“E-Ezra,”

“Ezra, Huh?” Zeb grinned and went closer to the kid. “Nice to meet ya. The name’s Zeb,”

“Zeb…? Like… Captain Garazeb Orrelios of the High Honor Guard?” Ezra’s eyes lit up.

“I see you’ve heard of me,” Zeb snickered before scooping up the teen into his arms and turning to the Jedi. “Kanan, come on. The kit’s cold,”

“…right,” Kanan nodded then they ran out of the cell.

As they ran, Ezra curled up in Zeb’s grasp and took a sniff of the Alpha’s scent. It had been so long since he’s seen, much less smell, another Lasat. Being in arms of his own species, much more an Alpha, warmed him up from inside and out.

Suddenly, the sound of blasters caused Ezra to look up to see stormtroopers running towards them. His ears pinned, causing him to quiver.

“Shh, it’s alright,” Zeb noticed the Omega quivering in his arms and tightened the embrace. “You’re almost safe. Don’t worry,”

“O… Okay…” Ezra took a deep breath and buried his face on the Alpha’s chest, shutting his eyes tightly. ‘Please be over… please be over… please be over…’

X

“Guys, come on!” Sabine called the two over as she and Chopper waited in the Phantom.

“We’re moving as fast as we can!” Kanan yelled, shooting back at the troopers that were on their tails as Zeb sped up and ran towards the Phantom with Ezra. “Specter 5, contact the Ghost! We’re going to need a pick-up!”

“Copy that, Specter 1!” Sabine let the Lasats pass her before taking out her comm. “This is Specter 5 to Ghost, once we’re in orbit, we’re going to need a pick-up,”

“Understood, Specter 5,” Hera spoke through the comm. “I’m on my way,”

“Better be here soon, Specter 2!” Kanan shouted, nearing the Phantom then once he was inside, he shut the ramp and headed to the steering wheel. “We’re going to be in orbit soon!”

He grabbed the wheel and flew the Phantom out of the hanger. It met up with the Ghost and quickly reattached to the main freighter. As soon as they were out on a safe distance, Kanan gave a nod to Sabine, and the Mando took out her explosives’ button and pressed it.

From inside the Star Destroyer, a pile of bombs blinked in alert then when it blew up, it caused a huge (and colorful) explosion, which the Ghost Crew was able to witness before Hera sped their freighter into hyperspace.

X

Ezra groaned and blinked his eyes to find himself in a bright room. He was laying on a pair of large purple and furry arms as he looked up to see a familiar face.

‘Captain Orrelios…’

“Poor kid…” a young female’s voice spoke, and he weakly turned to see the man from earlier with two females; one Twi’lek and one Mandalorian. “Who in their right mind kidnap a child and imprison them for 8 years?”

Ezra discreetly sniffed the air of the humans. ‘Two Betas…’

“They must have taken him when they destroyed Lasan,” the older Lasat let out a growl. “Curse the Empire…”

“What we can do now is make sure he’s alright,” the Twi’lek took a step forward towards him. “I’ll take him to the med-bay,”

Ezra took a sniff, and his eyes widened in horror. ‘A-Another Alpha!’

He let out a hiss the moment green hands were reaching towards him, and he gripped tighter to the other Lasat.

“Hera, no.” Zeb growled and reciprocated the tight grasp, holding him closer to his chest. “You can’t.”

“Why can’t she?” The man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hera, gave the same questioning look until she looked down and saw the innocence in the teen’s eyes. Her gaze softened, and she smiled.

“Oh, I see,” she slowly nodded then looked back up at Zeb. “An Omega, I presume?”

“You knew I was observing, weren’t you?” Zeb narrowed his eyes at her.

“Twi’leks also mind our types,” Hera giggled. “And as you know, I’m an Alpha, just like you,”

“I’ll take him to my room then,” Zeb stood up and cradled the boy.

“An Alpha’s company might be able to give him the comfort he needs,” Hera said, her smile widening. “Go on. I’ll explain everything to Kanan and Sabine,”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t know what the hell is going on,” Sabine scratched her head.

“Yeah, what are you and Zeb talking about, Hera?” Kanan’s question was the last thing Zeb heard as he turned and walked to his cabin.

He went inside, and as soon as the door slid shut behind him, he set Ezra down on his bunk. Ezra uncurled and looked up at the Alpha with wide, sapphire blue eyes.

“Captain Orrelios…?”

Zeb smiled and sat beside him, stroking his midnight blue hair. “No formalities here, kit. Call me Zeb. Besides,” Zeb sighed and looked away. “I’m no captain anymore. Lasan’s gone…”

Ezra frowned and rubbed his head against the other, releasing a soft purr. Zeb was caught off guard, the heat rushing to his face, but he got over it and chuckled.

“You really are an Omega,” he took the boy in his arms and embraced him warmly.

“I can be your Omega,” Ezra looked up with him, his ears folding. “Please?”

Zeb grinned at the proposal and kissed his forehead. “Well, you are the last Lasat Omega I’ve seen around, but if there was another, you’re still going to be mine,”

“Really?”

“Truly,” Zeb snuggled with the boy. “And I swear, no one’s going to take you away from me,”

“What about that Alpha Twi’lek…?” Ezra’s eyes filled with worry. “Or those Betas…?”

“Hera’s going to protect you like a son, I’m sure,” Zeb snickered. “and Kanan and Sabine know nothing of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. You’ll be mine, and mine alone,”

Ezra smiled and cuddled up to the older Lasat. “And I wouldn’t have it in any other way…~”


End file.
